


That first time ever

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first time, lots of fluffiness and feelings, love all over the place, without knowing it's Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	That first time ever

After they shared their first kiss, things didn’t escalate as fast as people assumed. They moved the kiss to the sofa, and got acquainted with each other’s hands and lips and tongues, and memorised each other’s faces and eyes for the umpteenth time, but this time with their hands and their fingertips, grazing slowly and softly every cheekbone, every lip, every eyelid. They kissed every feature, reverently, tasting and savouring this new found bliss.

After a while, mostly because the lack of oxygen was turning their brains into literal putty, they decided to stop the kissing avalanche for a while and decided to talk; for the first time in their entire relationship, John was willing to talk and Sherlock was willing to listen; they needed to hear each other say the words that were hanging on the air.

“So…” John started “This makes us… a couple?” He looked at Sherlock with dopey eyes

“I… guess?” Sherlock, for once, was at a loss for words

John cleared his throat, the detective looked lost and he just hoped that the best kiss he had ever received in his life wouldn’t ruin his current relationship status, being friends that is. He tried to continue, but he too, had no idea what to make of this, he was happy and he wanted more. Sherlock was lost in his mind palace, his eyes fixed into nothing in particular, but he was thinking, his mind an absolute whirlwind, analysing the kiss, John’s words, his reaction, every little thing came to mind, from the feeling of John's fingertips on his face, to the increasing need of kissing him more.  

“Sherlock?” John touched his cheekbone softly

“Yeah” Sherlock startled

“I…” John was about to say something but Sherlock cut him, his hand over his lips

“I love you John. And yes, we are a couple now. I know I don’t have a clue about human interaction or relationships, but I’m more than willing to learn how to keep you happy with me” Sherlock burst; John smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for a few seconds

“I love you Sherlock. Oh God how I love you” John beamed “This whole time I’ve been thinking about you and wanting to be with you, but you rejected me that first day and I never tried ever since, but the day you killed Magnussen I knew” John couldn’t stop smiling “But…” he looked down for a second “My freaking sense of duty made me try with Mary, mostly for the baby, but I knew we were doomed, sooner rather than later I would have left her and be back to you. I was at a point where I couldn’t deny my love for you anymore, and now I’m so glad I get to tell you how much I love you” His smile grew wider, if possible

“That night I made a mistake, everything was so new, and I scolded myself for several weeks after that, I tried to invite you out on a date but you went with Sarah instead, and I just thought that I missed my chance…” Sherlock couldn’t stop smiling either; he kept on touching John’s face, grazing his features with his fingertips.

“Fresh start” John leaned into the touch “Our lives have just started, there is nothing before, and only us after”

“Blank slate” Sherlock beamed and leaned in to kiss John again. John’s body went limp again. They kissed for a long time after that, falling asleep on the sofa in each other’s arms. The next morning, Sherlock left to the Yard, a seven, and John went to work, he had promised to cover for a friend at the hospital.     

Sherlock was utterly happy, and he couldn’t stop smiling; Greg had teased him because he was distracted, and the seven turned into a nine, and solving it took him all day and part of the night because John was all he could think about, and his lips and his hands, and the kiss, so perfect, and his heart rate was out the charts, and all he wanted was to keep on kissing him. He needed another perfect, luscious, wonderful, brain churner, heart stopper, breath-taking kiss.

John was blissful, he wanted more, he wanted to be kissed like that every day, his lips tingled, actually, his entire body tingled, he felt utterly happy, he had never been kissed like that before, and whenever he remembered the kiss, his breath would get caught in his throat and his brain would go off, not before having to sit anywhere, because his legs would turn to jelly. He was so distracted, that he didn’t even noticed that the work schedule would keep him at Bart’s longer than he expected.

When John arrived to the flat he called Sherlock but he wasn’t picking up his phone, and whenever that happened John knew that waiting was futile, so he went to bed, after all, it was almost one in the morning and he was tired. He was about to climb the stairs to his room, but decided to sleep in Sherlock’s bed. He picked Sherlock’s pillow and snuggled it, enjoying the smell of the detective that in the end lulled him to sleep.  When Sherlock arrived home, it was almost three in the morning; he was exhausted so he went directly to bed. He smiled to himself when he saw John sleeping peacefully; he undressed quickly and climbed in, cuddling his doctor close and falling asleep easily.

They slept until late in the morning, being a Sunday gave them the chance to sleep late. Sherlock stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw John sleeping next to him, he was glad that it wasn’t his wild imagination playing him another trick. He caressed John’s face softly and kissed the tip of his nose, before nuzzling his head and holding him closer. At this, John stirred too and opened his eyes. When he saw Sherlock he smiled at him and nuzzled the detective’s neck, kissing the soft skin.

Sherlock squirmed with the kiss, unknowingly; John had hit a sensitive spot. He continued kissing the detective in the same exact spot until Sherlock was squirming, moaning desperately and John could feel Sherlock’s arousal in his thigh. He moaned at the sensation and could feel his own arousal wanting to escape the thin fabric of his pants. He bucked his hips against Sherlock’s and they both grunted.

He moved his hand and grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s curls, moving his mouth over Sherlock’s lips and kissing him deeply. He pulled Sherlock closer and pushed him to lay on his back with his entire body. Sherlock opened his legs to receive the doctor between them and let his hands roam all over John’s back until they found their home on John’s arse. He pressed their hips together thrusting up. John moved his lips over Sherlock’s neck again and his hands moved to Sherlock’s hips. He played for a while with the waistband of Sherlock’s pants before pulling them off.

Sherlock moved his hips up and let John take off his pants, pulling him flush against his chest and kissing him fiercely. John moved his hands over Sherlock’s sides, holding his hips, moving his legs up to his waist and rutting desperately against Sherlock’s body. Sherlock moved his hands to John’s waistband and pulled his pants out; he needed to feel John’s naked body against his. They rubbed against each other, kissing madly, Sherlock finding John’s sensitive spot and kissing it repeatedly.

John stopped for a moment, something in the back of his brain made him stop, they were about to have sex for the first time and John wanted it to be special, not just a simple shag, he kissed Sherlock and looked him in the eyes, asking a silent question. Sherlock nodded and kissed John with that breath-taking kiss again, eyes closed, lips on lips, tongues traveling back and forth. John moved his hand slowly up to Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock kissed and sucked each finger, enjoying the sensation.

When his fingers were wet enough, John moved his hand under Sherlock and began teasing his entrance slowly, softly, while kissing Sherlock and rutting slowly against him. He pushed one finger in and Sherlock arched his back at the sensation, holding his breath. John looked up and Sherlock nodded again. He moved his finger slowly in an out, feeling the muscles relax and pushed another finger in, stretching the muscle more. Sherlock pushed down, impaling himself on John’s digits and John pushed another one in, moving them with circling motions and stretching his soon to be lover further.

When Sherlock was ready, John pulled his fingers out and moved that same hand over his erection; he used his pre-come to lubricate his own cock and moved closer to Sherlock's hole, pushing slowly in, looking at Sherlock; never breaking eye contact. When he was fully sheathed he gave Sherlock time to adjust to the sensation. Sherlock breathed slowly through the nose, looking at John all the time, when he felt comfortable enough and the first wave of pain gave pass to the glorious feeling of John fully inside him he nodded and kissed John on the lips.

John moved slowly, thrusting shallowly at first, kissing Sherlock, moving his hands over his body and closing his eyes to the warm feeling of Sherlock’s body under his. He clasped one hand over Sherlock’s hip and the other over Sherlock’s leg and moved it to hit the perfect spot. When John reached his prostate, Sherlock whimpered and let out a loud moan, arching his back and holding John close. His hands rested on John’s arse and on his hip, thrusting up to meet John in the middle

“I love you Sherlock” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear “I love you so much” John moved slowly, wanting to last as much as possible. Sherlock understood and paced himself, he too wanted this to last more than just a few minutes; or even a few thrusts; it was their first time after all.

“John, John, my John” Sherlock whispered “I love you John, I love you” He mumbled

“You’re so gorgeous, your body is so perfect, and you feel so tight and wonderful” John murmured against his neck

“And you’re so big, I’m so full of you” Sherlock moved his head to give John more skin

“I always dreamed of making love to you, but I never imagined it would be so perfect” John panted, feeling close but holding with all his might, slowing even more his hips, almost to a full stop

“You make it perfect” Sherlock panted back “You’re perfect, not even in my wildest dreams it was so perfect” Sherlock chocked a bit and locked gazes with John, nodding again, thrusting his hips up, letting John know he was close too

John thrusted again, going deeper, if possible, and harder, hitting Sherlock’s prostate; he held Sherlock close, capturing Sherlock's erection between their abdomens and giving him the so needed friction. Sherlock held John with one leg over his waist, and the other one trapped over John’s arm, his hand over John’s hip and the other in his hair. John moved his hands to Sherlock’s shoulders and thrusted faster, locking gazes with Sherlock all the time, never missing those eyes, their every reaction, looking at him with all the love in the world.

They came at the same time, with each other’s names in their mouths. John rested his head on Sherlock’s neck, trying to catch his breath while Sherlock panted heavily, trying to breathe as well. They were a mess of limbs and sweat and come, but neither could care about it. Sherlock held John close kissing the top of his head, rubbing his back and enjoying the post-coital bliss, while John peppered his neck with little kisses and played with his curls; coming down from the cloud he had ascended to.

When their brains were connected to their bodies again, and the satisfaction had settled in their hearts, John let go of Sherlock and pulled out, resting next to him for a few minutes, needing some time still to let their actions fully settle in his brain. Sherlock let go of John moving slowly to his side to watch him, allowing his brain to fully comprehend what had just happened. They looked at each other for a long time, John propping his head up with his elbow the same way as Sherlock, no words were needed, they had made love for the first time, and it was more than perfect, their bodies fitted perfectly, John wasn’t nervous, nor was Sherlock, no doubts came to their minds, it was meant to be.

John pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him softly, enjoying the kiss. Sherlock responded in kind, feeling John’s love for him in that one kiss. Their bodies lit up again, their hands travelled up and down once more, and before they could notice, they were all over each other again, but this time it was more needy, more consuming, and it became a race, with John asking Sherlock to come, whispering dirty things to his ear and Sherlock begging John to touch him and kiss him and fuck him, over and over again.

By night they were fully sated, they shared a shower, and both were weak on the knees. Sherlock invited John to dinner and soon they were headed over to Angelo’s. To their surprise, the whole restaurant was decorated with red paper hearts and red balloons, and candles in every table.

They looked at the place in awe, wondering what was going on, but lost in their own world. Angelo received them and smiled at them when he saw their joined hands. He led them to their usual table and watched silently as Sherlock entwined their fingers over the table

“Congratulations Sherlock, John. Finally!” The large man beamed at them “I’m so glad for you both, you are finally together, and right on time!” He was practically buzzing with happiness “Happy Valentine’s Day lads!” He squealed before leaving the table murmuring “What a perfect couple. Such lucky lads! I knew it! I just knew it! Finally!”


End file.
